The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. Concurrent with the expansion of networking technologies, an expansion in computing power has resulted in development of affordable computing devices capable of taking advantage of services made possible by modern networking technologies. This expansion in computing power has led to a reduction in the size of computing devices and given rise to a new generation of mobile devices that are capable of performing functionality that only a few years ago required processing power that could be provided only by the most advanced desktop computers. Consequently, mobile computing devices having a small form factor have become ubiquitous and are used to access network applications and services by a number of consumers.
As the evolution of power and affordability of modern computing devices has included the release of computing devices capable of performing numerous functions, a need for enhanced user interface technologies has developed. For example, modern computing devices are capable of running a number of applications, programs, and/or functions. As such, a computing device may include a display screen, such as a homescreen, capable of displaying the numerous applications and programs the computing device is capable of performing. Such applications and programs may be represented by thumbnails, icons, and/or other display indicators or elements.
Because a modern computing device may be capable of operating a number of applications and/or programs, it may be difficult for a user to navigate through a display screen that presents the thumbnails, icons, and/or other display elements representative of those applications and/or programs. Further, a user may become frustrated when attempting to locate a particular application and/or program frequently used if the user has to repeatedly search through an expansive display of icons or display elements representative of all of the available the applications and/or programs.